Kidnapped and Tortured
by David-Tennant-is-Brilliant
Summary: Briana is kidnapped and tortured horrifically. This is her story. This does include a couple OCs, just warning you. Rated M for later chapters.


**Okay, I guess this is kind of a gruesome story I'm about to write, but I decided to share it with you. **

**I own my OC Briana, whom is being tortured to hell and back in here. No clue if I just used the word whom correctly because I don't know how to use it yet. Yeah...**

**Also: this is a short chapter. Others will be longer and with a lot more torture. This is just the beginning.**

* * *

It was a nice morning. Clouds were rolling on the sky, the sun playing peek-a-boo with the earth, the wind whispering in the ears many children who were outside playing. A young woman sat upon a bench, her legs crossed and her back leaned against the back of the bench. Her hands were folded in her lap and her eyes were far away, her mind elsewhere. Her long brown hair brushed her thighs softly, like a paintbrush skimming her leg gently. Her glasses were set low on her nose, though she seemed not to notice.

Her leg bounced slightly as she was lost in her thoughts, biting her lip for so long that it had caused blood to fill her mouth slowly. Her chest moved slightly as she breathed, seeming to almost be a statue.

She finally felt a hand on her shoulder, and she blinked herself back to the real world. She looked up, and softly at the person behind her, her crooked teeth showing. "Hi, Private."

The young man behind her smiled back, sitting on the bench next to her. "'Ello, Bree," he replied, his British accent strong. "How are you holding up?"

The woman, "Bree", sighed softly, looking down at her lap. "Okay, I guess..."

Private smiled gently, putting a pale hand on her knee. "I'm sorry about what happened. It wasn't your fault."

"I feel like it is. Shoulda been me, not him. He shouldn' a pushed me outta the way. He shoulda let me protect him. He's like my brother, 'n' now he's in the hospital fight-een for his life all 'cause a me..."

Bree let a couple tears slide down her cheeks. "Todd means everyth-een to me..."

Private wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sure he'll be fine, Briana... Do you want me to get Skippah for you?"

Briana nodded, and said not another word to him. She watched him leave, then, to keep herself busy for the time being, traced the scars on her arm. She shook her head, sighing softly. _At least I saw the man who shot Todd... No one else saw him before, but I did..._

Just as she was drifting away into her thoughts, she saw something move in the corner of her eye. She blinked and looked to her side, but didn't see anything remotely close to what she thought she saw. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

She shrugged. She figured she was just letting Skipper's paranoia get to her. She turned forward again, and it didn't take four seconds before she felt an arm around her neck and a gun to her head. Briana froze.

"Don't. Move." A gruff voice came from behind her, tightening his arm around her neck. She choked and coughed, though didn't move. She heard a voice behind her, but it wasn't the gruff one.

"Get your hands off of her!" the voice yelled, and Bree recognized it as Skipper's voice. She started to relax until she felt the gun pressed harder to her head, and she tensed again. She'd been through this before, but not like this. One pull and she was gone. Briana before had a gun pointed to her, but never like this.

"Don't move, or I'll shoot!" the gruff voice threatened, and she heard Skipper's footsteps stop. Slowly, the man behind her forced her up and brought her to him, facing away from the gruff-voiced man and towards Skipper. Briana shook like a leaf in a windstorm, scared out of her mind.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to move, but she was so scared she couldn't do anything. Her feet were cold with fear.

But it soon ended quickly, as she felt the bottom of the gun hit her on the back of the head, and the last thing she heard was Skipper yell her name before she slipped into the black of unconsciousness.


End file.
